


A piece of his soul

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Diamond Dust Rebellion, Diary/Journal, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Toshiro reflects on his past with Kusaka and hopes for the future. {Diamond Dust Rebellion}
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kusaka Soujirou
Kudos: 2





	A piece of his soul

**_At the Academy I did really well and yet…_ **

**_I was so lonely I thought I would die_ **

**_No one wanted to be my friend or spend time with me and then one day…_ **

**_Kusaka changed all of that, we became the best of friends. And then we became more._ **

**_And then…when he died a piece of my soul died with him._ **

**_I thought I could never love again_ **

**_Renji showed me just how wrong I was._ **

~Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Division 10)

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Tumblr, for the images go to:  
> https://toranoya.tumblr.com/post/183165445997/at-the-academy-i-did-really-well-and-yet-i-was-so


End file.
